


True Love is Worth Waiting For

by georgie123



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgie123/pseuds/georgie123
Summary: What if Ernest’s syphilis didn’t come back that night and he got to ask Harriet his question. A story about their engagement, wedding and married life.
Relationships: Ernest II Duke of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha/Harriet Sutherland-Leveson-Gower Duchess of Sutherland
Kudos: 9





	1. The Engagement

Harriet could barely contain her excitement as she waited for Ernest to meet her in the great hall. 

She took a deep shaky breath and smiled to herself. He wanted to ask her a question and after all this time, she couldn’t wait to give him her answer. 

She spun around as she heard footsteps behind her and beamed when she saw him. “My Harriet” he said, “you look magnificent.”

“Thank you” she whispered, barely able to contain her excitement. 

He grabbed her hand and held it for a while before slowly kneeling down. Harriet couldn’t quite believe that after all these years of being so truly and madly in love with him, this moment was here. 

Ernest stared up at the beautiful brown haired woman standing before him. He had dreamed of her every night since they had met on his first night at the palace all those years ago. He loved her then and had dreamed of her every night since. 

“My darling Harriet. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. Please, will make me the happiest of men and marry me?”

“Oh Ernest” she threw herself at him and smashed her lips into his. As they drew apart, they both had tears in their eyes. “I have waited so long for this moment and I can’t quite believe it’s here” she whispered, their foreheads pressed together. Tears streamed down her face. 

“Oh my love, so have I” Ernest gently stroked the tears from her cheeks. 

Harriet couldn’t resist herself. She kissed him again. She has never felt love like this before. Neither had he. Their happiness was a true bliss after so many years of being kept apart. 

They pulled apart again, laughing, dizzy with happiness and love. 

“When will we make the announcement?” Harriet smiled.

“Tomorrow, at dinner” 

“Thank you” she whispered

“My darling, you have made me the happiest man alive. I should be the one thanking you” he laughed.

The couple grabbed each other’s hands and ran down the hall together giddy with excitement. They had a bright future now. At long last, they were happy.


	2. The Wedding

Harriet woke very early on the morning of her wedding day. She tried to roll over and go back to sleep but her excitement took over her and sat upright in bed and sighed with happiness. Today was the day she would become his wife. 

Ernest had been up for hours. He twisted the gold banded ring between his fingers and thought of her. His Harriet. As beautiful and she was kind. And soon to be his wife. 

.....

Harriet’s maid finished putting her hair into her signature ringleted up-do and made the finishing touches to her wedding gown made from exquisite white silk. 

“You look beautiful Harriet” smiled Emma Portman. “A true vision, His Serene Highness will be speechless my dear” 

“Thank you dear Emma, for always being so kind” Harriet grabbed her friend’s hand.

Suddenly the door swung open and Queen Victoria entered. Both women dropped into curtsies as Victoria gasped in delight. “Oh Harriet, you look absolutely gorgeous” 

“Thank you ma’am”

“I wanted to see you before the Prince and I left for the Church, I believe Ernest is rather nervous” Victoria smiled

The three women laughed together. Victoria lent in to kiss Harriet on the cheek and then headed for the door. “I’ll see you both there, good luck Harriet.” 

....

Ernest and Albert sat in the carriage on the way to the Church. “My dear brother, I am so happy this day has come for you” 

“Thank you Albert, thank you for everything”

....

Ernest waited for Harriet to walk the length of the church. It felt like an eternity before the organ began to play the bridal entrance. 

And there she was. She was a vision of beauty and grace. His Harriet.

After they said their vows and exchanged gold wedding rings they retreated down the church as man and wife. It truly was the beginning of the happiest of lives.


	3. Rainy Days

Harriet absolutely adored riding. Ever since she was a little girl, she loved the feeling of being on a horse. Today was no different. She smiled as the cold wind whipped through her hair and stung her face. 

And now she could ride with her husband beside her. Life was pure bliss for Harriet and Ernest now. Married only a few months but so happy and so very much in love. They did everything together from riding to dining to playing the piano. They couldn’t bear to be apart. 

“I have to get back my love. I promised Uncle Leopold that I would talk Coburg business after our ride” Ernest rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. 

She laughed at her husbands annoyance. “I just want to go for one more lap darling. I’ll meet you back at the palace soon”

“Are you sure Harriet? It looks like it might rain soon” 

“Don’t worry darling. If it does then I doubt a little water will kill me” she joked. 

He kissed her sweetly and turned to ride back. 

“Be careful” he called out and he galloped away.

Harriet smiled to herself. She adored how caring he was of her. How much he loved her. She has certainly not felt that with the late Duke of Sutherland. 

Smiling to herself and she started her final lap around the park, Harriet couldn’t help thinking about how perfectly happy her life was now. 

She jumped as she heard the loud crack of thunder and before she could even look up, the heavens opened and the rained poured down. 

Gasping and trying to wipe the water from her eyes, Harriet focused on trying to see the direction she was going in and on trying to calm her now very skittish horse. 

‘Oh if only she had listened to him‘ she thought. ‘He’ll be so worried’ 

....

“Ernest, Ernest” Uncle Leopold woke Ernest from his trance. “You’ve been staring out of that window for the last quarter of an hour” 

“Where is she, she should be back by now” he sighed. “Maybe I should go out there” 

“Ernest, please” reasoned Leopold. 

“What is she’s fallen” he glanced at the window again. 

“She will be fine. It’s just rain” Leopold directed his eyes back to their work. 

....

Ernest ran down the steps. “Oh thank god” he thought aloud. He could see her white horse thundering towards the palace through the pouring rain.

When the horse reached the palace, Harriet had never felt so relieved in all her life. She threw herself from it’s back and ran towards her husband. She flung herself into his arms and clung to him, soaked through.

“Harriet darling, please tell me that you’re alright. Oh my love you’re safe now” he stroked her soaking hair and whispered softly to her, trying to calm her. 

“I am so cold” she cried back.

“Let’s get you inside and warm” he helped her up the stairs and into the palace. The minute they reached their quarters she dumped herself in front of the fire. Ernest rang for a maid and ordered that she prepare his wife a bath immediately and fetch her some dry clothes. 

“Come on my leibling, let’s get you in the bath” she stroked her back and began to tug at her wet clothes. 

Harriet leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Perhaps” she whispered “you would like to join me.”

Even rainy days brought happiness.


	4. Pregnant

Ernest stared at his sleeping wife. He twisted one of her dark brown ringlets around his finger and thought how beautiful she was when she slept. Her soft breathing and her peaceful face. He kissed her softly on the forehead in an attempt to rouse her. “My love” he whispered. It wasn’t like her to sleep in. She always woke early and usually she was out of bed and dressed by now. 

Harriets eyes fluttered open for a second before she rolled over and shut them again, nestling into her husband. “Please let me sleep” she mumbled into his chest. 

“Harriet, are you ill?” Ernest felt her forehead for any signs of fever. She never went back to sleep like this unless she has fallen ill with a cold or something. “My love?” he questioned her again.

“Not ill, just tired” she mumbled back.

“In that case then, I’ll get dressed and then be back to wake my beautiful wife for the day” he kissed her again and climbed out of bed, but not before glancing back at her with a hint of worry in his eyes. 

...

Harriet returned to her room after luncheon only to find her being violently sick half an hour later. She hadn’t the slightest clue where her husband was, probably out riding with Albert but she was glad he couldn’t see her in this state. 

Suddenly a wave of dizziness came over her and she clung to the back of her dressing chair in an effort to steady herself. She hadn’t heard the door click open and her husband come in but when she finally gathered herself and looked up, she saw him standing before her looking deeply concerned. 

“Harriet, you look pale. Oh my love what’s wrong, are you ill? Because you look wretched” he came over and felt her forehead again. 

“Ernest please stop fussing. I simply was tired and my corset was digging into me at luncheon” she forced a smile, trying to settle him. 

“If you are sure darling, please don’t wear yourself out” he grabbed her hand in his. 

“Yes, please don’t worry. Now I must go and see where the queen is” and with that she walked quickly from the room. 

... 

They were all sat listening a pianist after dinner when Harriet suddenly felt a wave of intense dizziness come over her. She began to breathe deeply to make it pass but to no avail. She groaned quietly. 

“Harriet, what is it? What’s wrong? Oh my goodness, you’re white as a ghost” 

“I’m fine” she stood up quickly. “I just need -” 

Harriet hit the ground with a great thud. “Harriet” Ernest yelled. 

The piano stopped and everyone stood up and rushed over. Victoria turned to Penge whilst kneeling by her friend’s body. “Send for Sir James immediately” she yelled. 

“Harriet can you hear me darling? Harriet please open you eyes for me. Darling it’s me, please wake up” Ernst begged his wife. 

“Ernest we must get her to her room and try to warm her up. She won’t be comfortable lying here” Victoria said gently.

Ernest hoisted his wife into his arms and carried down the corridor to their room with Victoria, Albert and Emma Portman following close behind. He laid her gently on the bed and held her hand. 

Suddenly her eyes opened wide. “What happened? Why is everyone here” she looked around confusedly. 

“Oh thank god” Ernest cried out and kissed her. “Oh darling you fainted but you’re okay now, Sir James is on his way” 

.... 

Ernest paced the room and stared at the closed door. He wanted so badly to be in the room with his wife but Sir James has sent him out while she was to be examined.

“Ernest, please sit down” Albert pleaded. 

Ernest lowered himself into a chair and put his head in his hands. All he could think about was her. She was his whole life. He couldn’t lose her now. 

Suddenly the door opened and both men stared at Sir James as he walked out. He bowed, gave a small smile and walked from the room.

Ernest practically sprinted to the bed, only to see his wife laying down with a beaming smile on her face. 

“Harriet, what is it? What did the doctor say?” he questioned, his eyes trained on her in worry. 

“Well” she started. “It seems that I am with child” 

“Oh that is the most amazing news” Ernest launched himself on top of his wife. 

Harriet burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he panicked. 

“No darling” she stroked his cheek and kissed him passionately. 

“Oh Harriet, I am so happy.” He smiled, his nose pressed to hers. “So very very happy” 

“Me too my darling. Me too” she whispered back and kissed him again .


	5. Sick

Harriet woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them again, the light was almost unbearable. Her husband was still fast asleep next to her, his arm wrapped around the small swell of her stomach. 

Harriet groaned to herself, her head was pounding and her throat felt raw when she swallowed. The need to sneeze suddenly came over her and she sneezed 3 times. She felt so unladylike, sniffling and sneezing like this without a handkerchief. She felt her husband stir next to her. “Bless you darling” he mumbled, his eyes still closed. 

She shivered, despite the blankets she had covering her and rolled closer to her husband to try and warm herself up. “Ernest wake up” she begged. “I think I’m ill” 

Ernest sat up bolt right in bed. “Is it the baby? Is everything alright? I’m sending for Sir James” he sprung from the bed in haste. 

“No darling, it’s just a cold” she grabbed his arm pulling him back towards her. “Stay here” she begged. Ernest climbed back into bed and held her close, kissing the top of her head. Harriet sneezed again and flopped back against her husband in anger. Why must she be pregnant now ill? It was too unfair for words. “Bless you” he handed her a handkerchief which she took gladly. 

“Are you sure we shouldn’t send for the doctor?” Ernest asked. “Just to be certain you and the baby are alright”

Harriet nodded weakly and laid her head against his chest, coughing, her whole body felt so weak. 

Ernest pulled her close and rubbed her back to soothe her. 

....

Two hours later, Sir James had been and confirmed it was just a cold and Harriet would fully recover after a few days of bed rest. There was no fever so the baby was not at risk either. 

Harriet sneezed into her handkerchief for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She turned to her husband “you don’t have to stay here with me you know, I’m sure you have much better things to do than see me like this” she reasoned, her voice congested. “I must look awful”

“I’m sure I do have better things to do” he joked laughing. She giggled which resulted in a coughing fit. “But if you think I’m going to leave you here then I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed” he kissed her forehead. 

Harriet leaned in to kiss her husband but then pulled back. “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

“If I kiss you, then you’ll catch this cold as well” she sighed. 

“Then we’ll be ill together won’t we ?” Ernest smiled and kissed his wife. She suddenly pulled away and sneezed.   
“I’m sorry” she groaned. He laughed, kissing her again.   
“Bless you.” 

Harriet twisted the handkerchief around her finger and sighed. “When I was first married to Sutherland, I fell ill with a cold and he couldn’t bear to look at me. He kept telling me to pull myself together and to behave like a lady. He said a duchess is never ill”

“Harriet, I am not your first husband. I want to care for you my love” he kissed the top of her head and held her close. 

Harriet smiled as she leant into him, she yawned and closed her eyes. 

Ernest stroked her hair. “Go to sleep darling”. 

“Thank you” she whispered. 

“For what?” he questioned. 

“Loving me” she replied and drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	6. Nightmare

Harriet tossed and turned in bed. It was a hot London summer night and she was in the final weeks of her pregnancy and had become accustomed to the feeling of constant uncomfort. She was hot all of the time and sometimes she found herself so emotional that she would burst into floods of tears during random intervals of the day. Her husband had been an absolute saint. He would ring for cool towels when she was hot and would bathe her forehead in the middle of the night when she woke him up complaining. Every time she cried or yelled at him for some small offence, he just smiled and did his best to soothe her.

Harriet turned to face her husband’s sleeping body. She ran her hands through his dark hair and kissed the top of his head before rolling over and falling back to sleep herself. 

Some hours later, Harriet woke to a muffled groaning sound next to her. She slowly sat up only to see her husband writhing in the sheets and calling her name. His cheeks were wet with tears and he was soaked with sweat and shaking. 

“Ernest darling I’m right here” she whispered “ please wake up darling” 

Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked around the room panicked. As soon as he clamped eyes on his wife, he collapsed against her sobbing. Harriet had never seen him like this before, her worry and concern took over and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and stroked the tears from his cheeks. 

“You left me. Please don’t leave me and the baby. Please” he begged breathlessly. 

“I will never leave you, not ever” she said kissing him between each word. “It was a terrible dream” 

“But mama-“ he gasped

“Darling, I am not your mama. I will love you and our child until my last breath. Do you understand? Look at me” Harriet grabbed his face between her hands and pressed her face against his. “I am never going to leave you, I love you too much” 

His breathing retuned to normal and a sense of calm washed over his face. “I know. I’m sorry you had to see me like that” his brown eyes stared back at hers. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. I love you. And lord knows I haven’t been my usual charming self these last few weeks” she smiled.

“Not your usual self?” he laughed “Is that what you’d call throwing a hairbrush at me when I asked if you needed another blanket?” 

They both burst out laughing. “I am sorry darling but I promise I’ll make it up to you after the baby’s born” she giggled. 

“Oh I’m sure you will” Ernest smirked, before pulling his wife into a deep kiss. When they finally pulled apart from each other, Ernest turned grabbed his wife’s hand is his. “Do you remember when I came to your room that night, and you told me that you never thought you would know what it was like to fall in love” he asked. 

“Of course I do” she smiled. “I never thought that I would ... that we would ... well this”

“Neither did I and look at us now.” He places his hand on her swollen stomach. 

“Oh darling, I love you so much. I never knew it was possible to love as I love you” she kissed him over and over. 

“Me too Harriet. You are my whole life” he whispered between kisses. “My everything.”


	7. The Birth

Harriet rocked in her chair with laughter. Ernest was recounting the story of the visits of one of the terrible girls his uncle wanted him to marry. “Oh Ernest, please stop” she cried but then descended into another fit of laughter. 

“I knew you would like that one” he smiled grabbing her hand. She had managed to walk outside this evening, an task with wasn’t small in Harriet’s final days of pregnancy. Even sitting up was uncomfortable now. Ernest had two chairs set up in the gardens as he knew even the short walk would exhaust Harriet. 

When she finally stopped laughing, she groaned. “Ugh, I will be quite pleased I think when this baby is born. Even though I am dreading the labour” 

“Please don’t worry Harriet. Nothing will happen to you”

“You don’t know that” she looked back with tears in her eyes. 

“Come here darling” Ernest pulled her onto his lap. “You are strong my love”

Harriet kissed him lovingly. “I love you” she whispered.

“And I love you too” Ernest smiled. “Let’s get you back inside and warm, it’s getting dark.” He helped his wife from her chair and they walked slowly back inside. 

... 

Harriet’s maid had just left the room when she felt the first sharp pain course through her body. She grabbed the bed post, gasping. 

Ernest strolled through the bedroom doors, whistling but stopped abruptly when he saw his wife. “Harriet, what’s wrong” he said running to her side. 

“It’s started” she cried “the baby is coming”

....

An hour later the room was filled with maids carrying warm water and changing towels. Sir James rushed back and forth as Harriet screamed in pain. 

The doctor turned to Ernest “perhaps it would be better if you would wait outside your serene highness, this labour is rather difficult” 

Ernest turned to look at this wife who pointed her finger at him. “Don’t you dare leave me here” she screamed. Her face was red and she was covered in sweat, shaking with the effort and pain. 

“I’m not going anywhere” he kissed her head and grabbed her hand as she pushed and screamed again. 

...

Two hours later, Ernest lay next to his wife. She held their daughter in her arms. “Isn’t she perfect?” Harriet whispered. 

“She is, like her mother” she kissed his wife. “Oh darling I am so proud of you”

“I think ...” Harriet smiled. “That we should call her Louise, after you mother”

“Are you sure?” Ernest asked his eyes were bright with love for his wife and new daughter. 

“Of course” Harriet whispered, kissing him again. 

“Louise Harriet Victoria” Ernest finished. “Our daughter”


	8. Back to Coburg

Harriet leaned her head on her husband’s shoulder as he cradled their baby in his arms. His rocked her back and forth, whispering to her in German. 

“Isn’t she just perfection?” Harriet placed a kiss on Louise’s little button nose and then leaned in to kiss her husband. Ernest gently passed the child into his wife’s arms. She held her close before passing her back to the maid who awaited to take her back to the nursery. 

The minute she left the room, the couple’s kisses began to become more heated until Ernest pulled away and stared at his wife. “What is it?” Harriet questioned. 

“I have to go back to Coburg for a while” he grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. 

“Well then I will come with you” Harriet smiled, kissing him again. 

“No my love, you must stay here with Louise” he stared into her big brown eyes.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Harriet laughed. “You expect me to stay here alone, I am the Duchess of Coburg now, why shouldn’t I come with you” 

“Darling please, I must go alone” Ernest reasoned. “Stay here with Louise and the Queen, you will only be bored and lonely in Coburg”

“But I will have you” she frowned. 

“Harriet no” Ernest said, a little more sharply than he had intended. 

Harriet stared back at him is disbelief. “How long will you be gone?” she asked quietly. 

Ernest paused before answering. “Seven weeks” he sighed. 

“Seven weeks, Ernest, seven whole weeks” Harriet began to raise her voice. “And may I ask when you leave on this trip?”

Ernst dreaded having to respond to her question. He took a deep breath and replied “tomorrow, Harriet I was going to tell you sooner I promise but then the baby was here and I -“ he spoke quickly before her was cut off by his wife. 

“Well if you leave tomorrow then I suggest you start packing now.” She turned away from him and buried her head in the pillow, trying to hide the tears that were welling in her eyes. 

“Harriet please” 

“Just leave Ernest” came her muffled voice from the pillow. She heard his footsteps and then the door click as he retreated from their bedroom. 

...

The next morning she heard him knocking on the bedroom door. “Harriet please let me in to say goodbye” he called out to her. She didn’t answer, instead clutching his pillow close to her, tears rolling down her face.

“Harriet please” he called again but was met with no answer from his wife. 

Harriet heard his footsteps fade away and then soon after she heard his carriage leave. She began to cry a mixture of tears of sadness and anger. 

...

Two weeks later, Harriet sat watching their daughter sleep whilst sobbing clutching her husband’s latest letter in her hands. 

Suddenly the door opening and the queen walked in. Harriet attempted to quickly hide her tears but Victoria noticed, and she grabbed her friend’s hand. “My dear Harriet, what ever is the matter?” Her voice was full of concern. “Are you missing Ernest? I know how you feel” 

“It’s not just that I’m missing him” she cried. “We quarrelled before he left and I didn’t say goodbye and now he writes almost everyday but I just can’t find the words to write back” she sobbed

Victoria wrapped her friend into a hug. “Oh Harriet, he will be back soon and all will be well again. He loves you so very much” 

“Thank you” Harriet laughed shakily as Victoria handed her a handkerchief. 

... 

Seven weeks had passed since Ernest’s departure. It was late at night and he was due to return any moment now. Harriet paced their bedroom. She wore the lace nightgown that he had bought her as a secret birthday gift. The one he claimed was as much as a gift for him as it was for her.

Suddenly she heard a carriage outside the window and before she knew it, she heard footsteps outside her the door. The minute he walked through the door, she ran to him. Leaping into his arms and kissing him passionately. “Darling” he groaned, before carrying her to their bed. 

...

Ernest held his wife in his arms and softly kissed her bare shoulders. 

Harriet turned to him and poured out the apology that she had built up in his weeks of absence. “Oh please forgive me” she cried.

“Harriet, I am the one who should be sorry. I never should have left you like that. I missed you so much that it hurt” he said kissing her over and over. 

“Oh darling me too” she melted into his kisses, so blissfully happy they had made up. “Now tell me about your trip” she smiled. 

He placed his finger on her lips. “That is enough time for that sort of talk tomorrow” he laughed. “Tonight is for other, more enjoyable activities” Ernst pulled her against him again. Harriet giggled. Finally they were reunited.


End file.
